Imagine
by Sleeping Through Saturday
Summary: A Destiel high school AU mini-series inspired by imagineyourOTP on tumblr.
1. Cuddling

**IMAGINE**

**DESTIEL**

**ONE**

* * *

FANDOM: Supernatural

PAIRING: Dean / Castiel (Destiel)

GENRE: AU, Romance, High School

THEME: Imagine your OTP curling in front of a fire together, just out of the shower, after spending the day hiking in the woods.

INSPIRATION: imagineyourOTP on tumblr

* * *

The endless exchange of grins and smirks were entrancing to Castiel as he gently rubbed and caressed the suds into Dean's almost hairless chest. This trip had been one hell of a surprise. When you put two teenage boys who're almost total opposites, they'd usually end up sulking on opposite sides of the room. Not engaging in a sensual night of lust-filled touches and kisses. Nothings whispered back and forth until they were sexually content and side by side in a restless fit of ragged breaths. Holding each other without a worry, without caring that it was a shitty school trip mostly spent cold and sore.

"Done." Castiel gave the bigger jock a little shove in the direction of the showerhead. Dean let the water run down his body, grabbing Castiel's hand and threading his fingers through his own. Castiel's eyes widened slightly, his grin proceeding to mirror Dean's.

Once free of suds, Dean leaned down and gave the little nerd a peck on the lips, exiting the shower with Castiel following. Dean grabbed a towel that had been laid on the counter for them by one of the maids. He dropped the other boy's hand, playfully throwing the cloth on top of Castiel's head and shaking it briefly. They took turns wiping each other down with the towels, sneaking in little kisses and gropes in between that came naturally without either expecting it.

They didn't bother putting any clothes on. Dean put wood in the fireplace, making sure the supply was efficient before sitting in front of the chair, the stereo humming and the fire crackling.

"Um… Castiel… Cas?" Dean sheepishly muttered to the other boy. Having more experience in the "sex" category than the actual "romance," was giving Dean a bit difficult experience to come up with something romantic. Because Castiel was different than the other girls he slept with. Dean felt different towards this boy that any other, hell he wasn't even really attracted to men. But Castiel was an exception. Because his tender touch and sweet grins and giggles were more intoxicating to him than anything else.

"What was that?" The other boy called from the kitchen, coming back with a pair of sodas for the both of them. Dean patted the space in between his legs, confusion claiming his expression. "Are you saying you want to—"

"No, no!" Dean interrupted, a light scarlet dusted beneath freckles and delicious green orbs. "Just… sit here with me a while, will you? Cuddle or whatever… Oh, god this just sounds like a fucking awkward porno now." Cas let a small chuckled escape from his lips.

"Cuddle?" He questioned, taking his place between Dean's legs. "I thought I was just another one of your 'one-night stands' or 'fuck buddies,' you know? Or whatever you dicks call them."

Wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, Dean nibbled gently at his earlobe. "Who's a dick, now?" Castiel laughed; leaning into Dean's gently grasp and enjoying the firm grip and tender kisses being placed along his neck. "It's just… I—how do I say this?"

"Dean, if this is your really sad excuse of trying to tell me that this was just a onetime thing, I get it. I mean you're not really portraying it well. But I know you sleep with girls all the time, so I guess it's understandable." Dean grabbed the other boy chin, tilting his head towards him.

"It's not like that, okay?" Dean leaned down, giving Castiel's mouth another quick sample. "Yeah, I know that I kind of have a reputation for sleeping around a lot. And, I honestly have no experience in romance whatsoever, aside from a quick relationship lasting a week or two. You're also the first dude I've ever been with. And I don't know what happened today. Your touch just sends shivers down my spine. Your voice makes me feel twenty pounds lighter and I can't help but fuck up whatever I do around you. But it's a good kind of experience, a good kind of feeling. And you know what? I wouldn't mind fucking shit up a lot more."


	2. Cartoons

**IMAGINE**

**DESTIEL**

**TWO**

* * *

FANDOM: Supernatural

PAIRING: Dean / Castiel (Destiel)

GENRE: AU, Romance, High School

THEME: Imagine person A of your OTP waking up person B with kisses early in the morning.

INSPIRATION: imagineyourOTP on tumblr

* * *

Little dabs of soft, loving kisses were places along his side. Still being drowsy, Castiel barely acknowledged it. He turned over onto his side, ignoring the boy beside him without meaning to. Dean gave a small chuckle. "Hey. Babe. Wakey, wakey."

Nuzzling into his neck, Dean began to pet and comb through the other boy's ruffled bed hair. "They'll be checking up on us in about an hour, babe. Come on, get up."

Castiel stretched against Dean. "Mm… I was afraid last night was just a dream." The murmur was barely audible as he turned his body towards the jock.

"Too good of a dream to dream." Calloused hands attended to his cheek, caressing the stubbly cheek of the older boy. He leaned down to gently kiss Castiel's slightly-chapped-yet-somehow-soft lips. There wasn't anything sexual about it. Just a "good morning sunshine have a great day" sort of deal.

Cas wiggled himself slightly. "Dean, that tickles." He contained his laugh by biting his upper lip, Dean grinning against his skin and he drew little circles with his tongue along the older boy's neck. Castiel shrugged Dean off of him. "I want to know more. About, about you."

"Like?" Dean questioned, laying back down beside the smaller figure, propping his head up on his arm against the pillow.

"I don't know. Just… stuff I guess. I mean we really don't know much about each other, really."

"How about—I answer your questions, you answer mine? Even trade. Just for a little while though, they'll be calling for us in about an hour if you didn't hear."

"Deal."

"Alright, shoot." Another grin tugged the corner of Dean's mouth.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"Eighteen." Cas frowned. "So far apart."

"Yeah… Um… You have any siblings?"

"No, what about you?"

"I've got only one."

"What'll you do once you're out of high school?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't really think about that. I mean I'll probably just end up working in my dad's crap auto-shop. My brother's kind of the brains, probably even smarter than me for a middle-schooler. Wants to go to law school and everything."

"That's not good. You should want to do something with your life. You're pretty good at basketball and sports and stuff. Why not become some sort of gym teacher or something to do with athletics."

Dean sighed. "I mean it's something to think about, but in reality I just want to get out of school in general."

"It still helps to have an education in case you change your mind."

"I guess… Let's move on to something else. Favorite cartoon?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"I'm kind of deprived, I guess. We've never owned a television, hell the only time that I've watched television is at a relative's house."

"No shit?"

"No shit."

"Damn… You know what, after this shitty trip is over, you're gonna come over to my dump of a place, and we're gonna watch cartoons for who knows how fucking long. Deal?"

Castiel smiled. "Deal."


End file.
